JackRabbit?
by PhoenixFirre
Summary: A jealous groundhog switches Jack and Bunny's powers just days before Easter, now the group must figure out how to switch them back.
1. chapter 1

**Trying a new ROTG fuc, for those you aren't familiar with my stories, check out Young Again. I hope you guys like it!**

"Deny it all ya want, mate, I heard with me own ears that you admitted Easter was better then Christmas and believe or not, that moment felt like Christmas."

North rose his finger to argue before sighing in defeat.

It had been nearly three months since the young North adventurers with no word or nightmare from Pitch. North had pretty much all the basics about what happened and happy to say that he and Tooth had grown closer. His relationship with Bunny also changed to a more brotherly bond. Bunny would still slip up and call him Nicky or Nickolas but the Russian didn't mind, it actually made him feel younger. Often times, when things were not busy, the two would return to the cliffside where North would visit with his sister and the two would climb... well, North would climb and Bunny would meet at the top by his tunnels.

Jack Frost also changed his behavior, feeling more close to his new family. He and North would often visit the spot where Jack would sit with the deer herd he had befriended. The herd began to trust both of then more and more, mostly because of the treats they brought.

Sandman remained the same, but a little part of him missed the young North. He never got the chance to spend time with him in that interesting month, but during the battle with Pitch, he realized how much the Russian ment to them, young or older.

Tooth Fairy didn't care really which one he was. She loved both. Carefully, she ran her finger upon the blade of ivory that North had made her for Christmas. She remembered how they shared a kiss in the snow on Christmas day, realizing her feelings with him and remembering the thrill fighting alongside him with the nightmares attacked her castle.

North threw his hands up in the air and turned collapsed in his chair. "Fine, Bunny, all right! You win! Can we get this meeting underway!? _Shostakovich,_ for once I am glad Easter is near. Perhaps it'll get you out of my hair." North said, though a glint of amusement was hinted in his eyes.

Bunny crossed his arms. "Watch yourself, mate."

Jack groaned dramatically. "Come on! It's been three months, can you guys think of a new argument?"

"Like which one of you three is more annoying?" Tooth smirked. "Sandy and I are the only civilized ones here."

Sandy gave a thumbs up as they continued their odd meeting. As soon as it ended, Bunny used one of his tunnels to return back to his Warren. Jack frowned aw he noticed the anxious look on his face and secretly followed him.

Once Jack got to the Watten, he heard angry shouting and peered around the corner to Bunny yelling at a small brown animal.

"You're out of your bloody mind!"

"Am I?! There are some days ehere people forget thatI'ma holiday!" The brown creature growled.

"Mate, ya sleep all winter and people gather around to see if you'll be afraid of your shadow. Not exactly thrilling."

Sensing that this was a good time for a prank, Jack made one of his special snowflakes and sent it over. But before it could reach the animal, the brown beast leapt up, carrying a small vile that Jack had not noticed. Jack helped and flew straight towards Bunny.

The guardian of hope looked just as Jack rammed into him, knocking him to the ground.

"Jack, what do ya think you're doing?!"

The brown animal dripped the vile in surpirse and crashed the ground, it's contents splattering on Jack and Bunny.

Jack looked up to see that his vision had become blurry. "Bunny?!"

But Bunny had problems of his own as he tried to desperately to wipe the stuff off, but not before feeling a burning sensation in his arms.

Jack groaned as he collapsed, unconscious, Bunny quickly doing the same.

 **A short, rushed beginning, but we'll see what happened to two of our favorite guardians in the next chapter. And no, I do not ship them, I see then having a more brotherly relationship. Anyway, hope you guys liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sofie Rose: Thanks for the tip, I'll keep that in mind. And yes to Tooth! And yes the brother bond, thanks for your review!**

 **Sparklehannah: Thanks for your review! Don't worry, we'll see some bonding moments between the two.**

 **Nelson: Thanks for your review!**

Bunny groaned as he sat up. Looking around, he felt something was wrong. Panicked, he began to stand, but as he put his arms in front of him, he saw that they were no longer covered in fur. He brought a shakey pa-hand to his face and felt his nose and his no longer furry face.

Carefully, he stood and looked into the small water stream that flowed. Given the stress of the situation, he couldn't help but crack a smile at the handsome human face that was smiling back at him. Standing, he noticed that the markings that were once on his fur were now tattooed on his skin. He was wearing a vest that was made out of material that looked like his original fur, along with matching pants. Shocked, he stumbled and hit the ground, his hand slipping into the stream. In doing so, he saw that the water was suddenly freezing. He yelped as he brought his hand back and looked at the now frozen river.

"Crikey!!"

Not far away, Jack groaned as he opened his eyes. Shaking his head, he noticed his staff lying just a few feet away. As he reached for it, he saw that his arm was definitely not his own. He practically screamed as he jumped and scrambled onto his... PAWS!? He panted as he held out his arms which were now covered in thick white fur as was the rest of his body.

With a shakey paw, he grabbed his staff and leapt to fly, but as he did he fell straight to ground. _What-_

"Jack!"

Jack turned and his eyes widened once he was saw tall figure walking towards him. Though his body was unfamiliar, Jack recognized his green eyes and his accent.

"Bunny!?"

"Jack! Crikey, mate!"

"What, who, why-" Jack stuttered as he ran his paws through his fur tuft atop his head.

Bunny took a step forward before he felt his foot step on something. Looking down, he saw the vile that the groundhog had thrown at them. Picking it up, he sniffed it. "Crikey..."

"W-we gotta tell North!" Jack panicked, as he tapped his foot against the ground. "We gotta-" Suddenly a tunnel opened underneath and Jack fell through, closing before Bunny could follow.

 **ROTG**

North was muttering to himself as he carved out a small train from ice. He was working on the rims when suddenly he heard screaming as one of Bunny's holes opened.

Started, he jumped, accidentally breaking a wheel. He growled as he turned to the hole, ready to scold Bunny. But instead of his friend popping out, a white furred bunny appeared. Ready for a fight, North grabbed his sword and approached. The white rabbit turned and yelped as North pushed him against the wall, sword to his neck.

"Who are you!? Vhere is Bunny!?"

"North! North! Wait! It's me, it's Jack!"

North frowned. "VHAT?!"

"It's Jack! S-something happened! The groundhog Bunny complains about?! He came to the Warren with t-this weird bottle! And he threw it and I pushed Bunny outtakes the way a-and this happened! But I'm not the only one changed! Bunny, he's human!"

 _Shostakovic._ "Where is Bunny now?"

"I-I left him at the Warren, accidentally..."

"We'd better get going then. It'll take too long to get the sleigh. Jack, think you can... take us?"

Jack nodded, nervously and stomped his foot on a ground. A second later, a tunnel appeared and the two fell through.

They arrived back and North yelped as he landed on his stomach. "I'll never get used to that..." He said as he sat up. Suddenly, Jack grabbed him and turned him. What was before them shocked them. The once green, beautiful Warren was covered in ice and snow.

"Whoa..." Jack said.

"Jack! North! Thank Easter you're here!"

North blinked in surprise as a human ran towards him, whom he took the be Bunny.

Bunny panted as he halted before him, Jack's staff in his hand. "Crazy thing, mate! I-I don't know what happened! As soon as you left, I picked up your staff and, and it shot ice! I freaked and the whole Warren turned into the North Pole!"

North frowned. "How did this happen? Your powers switching?"

Bunny growled. "THAT STUPID GROUNDHOG!!! He did something, I know!"

"Calm down, Bunny. I'm sure we can find a way to help."

"You do that, Nicky. But right now, I'm going to find that groundhog and give him a piece of MY BLOODY MIND!!!"

Before Bunny could storm off, his feet slipped down the ice and he fell on his back. Jack went to help, before he took fell pulling North with him.

"We're going to need help." North said.

 **And that's this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sparklehannah: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter.**

 **I am so sorry for the late update, but I really hope you guys like it! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten this fic, just been busy. Enjoy this new chapter!**

"Ya can stop gaping." Bunny said, grumpily.

Tooth Fairy shook her head. "It's just, wow. You look... pretty good for a human."

North raised an eyebrow and Tooth cleared her throat. "Right, right, this is serious."

 _"A vile, you said? Do you still have it_?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah, mate." Bunny said as he reached into his pocket and gave the sandman the vile.

Sandy ran it over in his hands and sniffed it. _"Transformation potion...? This is forbidden!"_

Bunny scratched his head, before running his fingers through his hair with a slight smirk. "What're you talkin' about? Forbidden?"

 _"This is Transformation potion_ -"

"You established that." Jack said, impatiently.

Sandy raised an eyebrow at the interruption before continuing. _"Transformation potion is a forbidden potion because, once used, causes the... basically the user and it's 'victim', I suppose you can call, to switch powers, physically. In this case, Jack and Bunny switched, making Jack the Easter Bunny and Bunny Jack Frost."_

Bunny shuddered before realizing. "Bloody Groundhog was going to switch our powers..." Angrily, Bunny stomped the ground, but when no tunnel appeared, his frustration turned to pure anger and used Jack's staff to freeze an already frozen egg statue.

"Are you cooled off now?"

"Don't be makin' crack jokes, Jackie. Easter is in a few days and I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not exactly me right now."

"I'm not exactly me, either, Bunny." Jack argued.

"Enough, we'll figure something out." North interrupted.

 _"I may be able to reverse the effects...ike I did the Time Sand. It won't take as long, since it is not as rare, but North will have to speak with Groundhog and Man in the Moon."_

"What's M-Manny got to do with i-it?" Jack asked.

Bunny raised an eyebrow. "Are, are you cold?"

"What?! No!!"

Sandy clapped his hands until the focus was back on him. _"As I was saying, North will have to speak with Manny over the seriousness of this potion. If Groundhog knows the ingredients to this, and with his anger towards Bunny, I have no doubt he will try this again."_

"Okay... and when does the part where you change us back come up?" Bunny asked.

"Now. North, I will need to use one of your rooms if you do not mind. There, I can be close to the meeting rooms and I am not far away in case Man in the Moon makes contact."

"How long will take?" Jack asked.

"Like I said, not as long as North's sand... but long enough... a week, perhaps?"

Bunny's eyes widened. "A WEEK?! ARE YOU BLOODY DAFT, MATE? EASTER IS IN FOUR DAYS!!"

Sandy sighed. "Then I suggest that Jack helps you deliver them, because a week is what it will take. And who knows, maybe you'll get lucky."

"Lucky? I-"

"Easy, Bunny. Sandy, you are welcome to any room, I'll have the yetis set up the science equipment. As for the Groundhog and Manny, I'll set up a meeting tomorrow. Until tomorrow, I want to see if I can help. I dabbled in potions, perhaps I can be of some use?"

"Your help would be welcomed." Sandy said.

"So... what do we do?" Jack asked.

"Like Sandy said, help Bunny with the eggs until Easter." Tooth said. "Don't worry, it'll be fun! You guys might learn something from each other."

"I don't want to learn from Bunny-boy. I already know what he does. Paint and hide, paint and hide." Jack growled.

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Ain't just about the painting and the hiding, ya dingo. Come on, I might as well show you."

As the two walked away, North noticed Tooth grove an odd smile. "Who knew Bunny was so handsome?"

North raised an eyebrow. "We have to switch them back as soon as possible."

 **ROTG**

"Right then. Like snow flakes, no two egg should look the same. Jack, are you listening?"

Jack looked up from the stream where he had a paw to his face. "What? Oh, yeah. Totally. But seriously, how cool is this?" Smiling Jack jumped up and grabbed his staff and took a battle stance. "I mean, sure I can't fly, but still. This is pretty awesome."

Bunny stood and snatched the staff out of Jack's paw and replaced it with an egg and paintbrush. "Listen, mate, we don't paint the eggs, we can't hide 'em. We don't hide 'em, people stop believing in me, or in this case you."

"Relax, Bunny, we'll get the eggs done and Sandy will get us back to normal and you can return to your fur coat."

Bunny glared as the young ma- rabbit and frowned as he grabbed his long ear and pulled him along. Jack yelped as he followed.

Meanwhile, the yetis har just finished setting up a room for Sandy's experiments. They mumbled something and North nodded. "You're set, my friend. Meanwhile I am going to set up meeting. Good luck. I shall return later to help."

Sandy nodded and the Russian left.

North was muttering to himself as he activated the Northern lights, a signal to the moon. The differnts colors that it would show would alert the Man in the Moon that trouble is afoot and that they are to have a meeting tomorrow morning.

After that, he sent an urgent letter to the Groundhog. Once that was all done, he took a seat at his desk and began to work.

He had only gotten part of an airplane done when Tooth entered. "Hey, North, any word from Moon?"

"I am having the meeting tomorrow and have sent letter to Groundhog. Sandy is right, the sooner we address him, the sooner we can stop his actions. I didn't even know Groundhog dabbles in magic."

"Jealousy makes people do crazy things." Tooth said. Then she smirked. "Speaking of jealousy, what was that look you gave Bunny?"

North yelped as he nearly dropped his plane and chuckled, nervously. "That? That was nothing."

"Nickolas St. North, were you jealous?"

Before North could speak, a sudden explosion shook his office. Thankful for the distraction, but concerned for Sandy, he rushed out of the room, with Tooth close behind.

As they approached the door, they saw Sandy stumble out. "That apparently was the wrong mixture..."

North sighed. "Let me help." But before North could do anything, Phill ran up, looking frantic. North frowned aw yet spoke and the Russian gasped and turned to his friends. "Man in Moon has called the meeting now. Wait here and help Sandy, I will not long."

Leaving his two friends, North followed Phill to the Hlobe room where the light of the moon shined brightly.

North cleared his throat as he smiled. "Manny! I did not call the meeting until tomorrow."

 _"This, I am afraid, could not wait. You know as well as I about he seriousness of this crime."_

Suddenly, a tunnel, similar to Bunny's popped up and the Groundhog was practically thrown out of the hole and landed painfully on his stomach. He groaned as he sat up and yelped when he saw North.

North raised an eyebrow and looked up at the moon to see that it had seemingly grown darker. _"Groundhog."_

The little beast winced and smiled up nervously at the moon.

 _"You are here because you created and used a forbidden potion, which resulted in both the guardians Easter Bunny and Jack Frost to switch powers. Do you deny it?"_

Groundhog swallowed as he noticed North cross his arms. "Well..." Suddenly, he grew angry. "He's always rubbed it in my face! What with him being a _guardian!!_ He has no idea how hard I work!"

"Work!?" North growled. "You mean sleeping?! Bunny is one of the hardest working being I know! If you were even half the animal he was-"

 _"Enough. Groundhog, what you did was punishable by banishment."_

The Groundhog gasped. "No! You wouldn't!"

The moon's light dimmed a bit more. _"Very well, but this will go unpunished. The magic in which you dabbled is forbidden and because of your foolishness, I sentence you to 5 years of no extra weeks of winter."_

The groundhog fumed but did not argue. Instead, he allowed himself to be escorted out of the room by Phil leaving North and the Man in the Moon alone.

 _"I shall need to keep a sharp eye on him, should he try any of his tricks_." The Moon shined.

"Are Bunny and Jack in danger?"

 _"The only danger I foresee is that of Easter. If they do not deliver the eggs, children will lose their belief in the spirit of hope. Other then that, no, I do not. Bunny and Jack are both strong capable guardians. I am sure they will work something out."_

 **ROTG**

"You are bloody impossible! Will ya stop gawking at your reflection, mate?!" Bunny cried.

Jack smirked. "Come on, Bunny, it's fine. You're already ahead with the eggs. What, we have like maybe 200 eggs to do? Plenty of time to get that done."

"I don't like leaving things last minute, ya dingo." Bunny growled. Frustrated, he ran a hand through his hair. "This ain't working out." Growling, he stomped the ground before he remembered he didn't have that power. Jack laughed before creating a tunnel and the two was jumped in, both knowing their destination.

Upon reaching the North Pole, Jack started to shiver. "Great frostbite, i-it's f-f-freezing."

Bunny laughed as he took off into the sky and used Jack's staff to send a blast of cold air shooting towards Jack, knocking him off his feet. "Haha! I see why ya like that so much, Jackie!"

Jack grumbles to himself as he stood. "I thought you said this was serious." He said, crossing his arms, half in annoyance and half because it was freezing. Then he yelped as he started hopping as his paws grew cold.

Bunny laughed as he did a loop de loop on the sky.

Suddenly an explosion sounded from the pole and Bunym grasped the staff. "Come on, mate, I smell trouble afoot." With that, he flew towards the building, Jack following below.

Once they reached the door, Bunny opened it and the two raced up the steps where they saw Tooth coughing and clearing away the magic smoke.

"Sheila, what happened?" Bunny asked.

"Don't know." Tooth coughed. "North went in few minutes earlier to help after one explosion happened. Je had just gotten out of a meeting with Man in the Moon."

"What'd Manny say?" Bunny asked.

Suddenly the door opened and they heard two figures coughing as they walked out.

Sandy was first to be seen. He growled as he dusted the magic off and frowned. Behind him walked a familiar figure, shorter then North, with brown wavy hair, a goatee and familiar blue eyes. He coughed as he flashed a toothysmile.

"Nicky!" Bunny cried.

"Ha, we meet again!"

 **You guys didn't think I wouldn't bring young Nick, right? He's so much fun to write and I figure this might spice things up. Sorry if there are some mistakes, part of this was a little rushed. Hope you guys liked this chapter, please don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Nicholas smiled as he coughed and waved away the smoke. "My friends, it is good to see you." Then he noticed Jack and Bunny and his eyes widened. Growling, he reached for his sword but it was not there. Instead he grabbed a staff. "Who are you?!"

Bunny held up his hands. "Whoa, mate! It's me, Bunny! And this is Jack. We, uh, switched magical abilities."

Nickolas blinked. "You're human, which means you have Jack's powers and Jack...has yours?"

"Pretty much." Jack said. "You catch on quick."

"My friend, I have decided that it is easier to just, how you say, go with it?" Nickolas chuckled as he winked.

Then he turned to Tooth and his eyes shined. "My dear, at least you have not changed." He smiled, taking her hand and kissing it.

Tooth blushed before turning to Sandy. "What happened? How did North get this way?"

Sandy frowned. _"It seems... I may have had some Time Sand left... which mixed in with the transformation potion and..."_

"Turned North back into Nickolas. At least he remembers us." Tooth said, noticing her hand still in Nickolas's.

" _It is possible that nothing much has changed as far as Nickolas is concerned. Most likely only a few hours have passed since his last encounter with us."_

"I must say, Jack, you do look good as a rabbit." Nickolas smirked and Bunny laughed.

Jack's large ears twitched. "So, how long is Nicky staying with us?" He asked.

Sandy thought a moment. " _I still have the antidote as it were, some anyway. Right now, our main concern is you two. After you two are back, I'll whip up some more Time Sand."_

"Excellent, Nicky can help me with the remaining eggs and I don't have to keep nagging Jack." Bunny said, placing his arm over Nickolas' shoulder.

Jack rolled his eyes and smiled. "And that means I can relax."

"Until Easter, anyway." Bunny said, raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You're the Easter Bunny, you have to deliver the eggs."

"To the whole world?!"

"Less you want want people to stop believing. If that happens, you'll be the one weakened."

Jack frowned. "Great..."

Bunny smiled as he clapped Nickolas on the shoulder. "Shall we try crackin', mate?"

"Yes!"

"Jack, you wouldn't mind making a tunnel for us, would ya, mate?"

Jack shrugged as he tapped the ground and the hole appeared as Bunny and Nickolas jumped in.

"I don't know why, but Bunny always seems more... dare I say relaxed when Nickolas is here." Tooth said as soon as they were gone.

 _"Bunny has known Nickolas since the time he was first chosen by Manny. They fought battle alongside one another."_ Sandy explained. " _Nickolas is like Bunny's younger brother. They had some great times together. But as the world grew, so did it's number of children and the two became distance as they stepped farther in to their roles."_

"In other words, with Nickolas, Bunny remembers simpler times, times where he wasn't a workaholic." Jack said.

" _Precisely_."

 **ROTG**

Upon reaching the Warren, which had begun to slightly melt the ice and snow, Bunny showed off some tricks he was able to do with Jack's staff.

Nickolas crossed his arms, impressed as the man came for a landing and smiled. "Ha, bet us can't do that, mate."

Nickolas nodded. "I am still, how you say, trying to wrap my head around this. Powers switched?"

"Yeah, ya can thank the groundhog for this little prank. Ah, but don't worry, I'll be back in my old skin in no time."

"Not when I'm done with you."

The two turned to see the Groundhog sitting on an egg statue, arms crossed.

"Crikey! What're ya doing up there?" Bunny growled.

"I am not finished with you, Bunny." Groundhog glared.

Nickolas shook his head. "Did that rodent speak?"

The groundhogs's grew wide with fury. "Rodent?! Look here- who are you?"

"No one you need to worry about "

"You're right, this is our fight!"

Bunny laughed and scoffed. "Fight? Mate, I'm still 6 feet tall. Plus I got some ice powers. Ya really want to mess with me, mate?"

The groundhog chuckled. "Oh, you can bet on it." He then raised his paw to reveal another vile. Its content was black sand.

Bunny's eyes widened. "Mate, you didn't-"

"Make a deal with Pitch Black? Bet your eggs I did."

Nickolas' expression grew dark. "Foolish rodent. That man is evil itself!"

"Stay out of this, pal. Now, Bunny, you can either give me your powers or I release this sand on you and your friend. See, this kind of sand will send you to one of the most isolated places on this planet."

"You bloody idiot! Jack has my powers, you fuzzball!"

The Groundhog frowned. Clearly he had not thought this through. But before he could say anything, Bunny used his staff to freeze one of his legs on place. Panicked, he tried to free himself, but as he reached down, the vile slipped from his paws.

Bunny made a dive to catch it, but it was too late. The container smashed to pieces and the black sand inside began to swirl around Bunny. Nickolas yelped as he tried to pull Bunny out, but the sand took him hostage as well.

The sand began to swirl faster and faster until neither could see what any before them. And suddnely a gust of wind struck the sand and the two men shielded their eyes.

 **ROTG**

"You're not taking this seriously, Jack." Tooth scolded as she folded her arms.

Jack stretched on the couch before sitting up and hopping to the floor. He was beginning to enjoy learning about his new, if not, temporary powers.

"Relax, Tooth." He assured. "It'll be fine. Bunny and North are finishing the eggs as we speak. Then I'll deliver them on Easter and Sandman will turn us back. Simple."

"And what are you going to do until then?" Tooth asked. "Hop around? Eat carrots?"

Jack's nose wriggled at that. "No!" He then chuckled nervously at Tooth's glare. "Uh, hey, what if I practiced my boomerangs? Yeah!" Grabbing a convenient boomerang North had been working on from his desk, Jack threw it hard. It soared out of the room and Jack smiled, pleased with himself as he stuck out his paw, ready to catch it upon its return.

Instead of hearing its returning whistle, the two heard shouting from the yetis and Jack frowned as he looked out the door to see the yetis racing away to avoid the out of control boomerang.

Jack smiled sheepishly as he turned to Tooth. "Then again-"

"Jack, you need to start planning your route, because at the moment, you're not the Guardian of Fun, you're the Guardian of Hope and if you don't want to lose believers, you're going to have to start taking this serious. Now I propose we go to Bunny and ask what his plan is."

Jack groaned in annoyance. "All right, fine, you're right." He then tapped the ground and a tunnel appeared. "Let's get this show on the road."

 **So sorry for the late update! But I hope this chpater makes up for it! I am not abandoning this fic, just haven't had inspiration to write more of it, but I am not abandoning it. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Bunny? Nickolas?"

No answer.

Jack frowned as he pricked up his long ears and listened. It wasn't long before his new ears picked up a grunting sound and he followed it until he found a brown furry animal trying to free his foot from some ice.

"You must be the Groundhog." Jack smirked.

"Yeah? Who are you, the Junior Bunny?"

"Jack Frost. No wonder kangaroo doesn't like you, you're a little snippy, aren't ya?"

"Don't test me, pal, I may be small, but I pack a mean bite."

"I'll bet. Listen, you seen Bunny?"

The Groundhog smirked and Jack frowned.

"Let's just say, we ain't gonna be seeing him for a bit."

Jack immediately grabbed the Groundhog and pulled him close to his face. "All right, puffball, what'd you do?"

The Groundhog laughed before Jack squeezed tighter and his laugh turned to a nervous chuckle. "H-hey, listen-"

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" Jack frowned at his tone. _I'm turning into Kangeroo._

"And why should I tell you."

Suddenly a sword appeared at his throat and Jack looked up to see that Tooth had joined the party. "Because if you don't, the world will have one less holiday."

 **ROTG**

Nicholas groaned as he sat up. He looked around to see that he was in the middle of what looked to be a forgotten land of ice and snow. He licked his near frozen lips and tasted something warm against his tongue. Blood. But a bleeding lip was the least of his worries, where was Bunny?

Standing, he looked around and noticed a small village a few miles out.

"Nicky!"

Nicholas turned to see Bunny flying over before landing a little too unstable on the ground.

"Vhat happened?"

Bunny growled as he looked at the Russian. "What happened?! Manny decided to make that stupid furball a holiday, that's what happened!!"

Nicholas ignored his sarcasm and looked around. "Vhere are we?"

Bunny took a deep breath before speaking. "Don't know. I flew as high as I could, but all I saw was ice and snow."

"There is village down there and with the wind picking up, perhaps we can find shelter?"

Bunny thought a moment before nodding.

 **ROTG**

"Where. Are. They." Tooth growled raising her sword that North had made her to poke his neck.

"I already told you! The vile sends them to uncharted land! I don't know where they are!"

Jack frowned as he nervously tapped Tooth's shoulder, ready to duck should she try to strike him. "Tooth, even if he did know where they were, I doubt he would tell us."

"I am the Tooth Fairy." Tooth growled. "I take teeth."

The Groundhog clapped a paw over his mouth and Jack sighed. "He isn't going to help us, we're on our own. Maybe Manny has some info for us."

Tooth lowered her sword a bit before turning to face Jack. "You're right, come on, we need to start now."

Jack let out a sigh of relief as he opened another tunnel and they jumped through.

 **ROTG**

"I tell ya, mate, it's bloody odd to be flying through this snow and not feeling cold. Now I understand why Jack gets so cocky. This is amazing."

Nickolas chuckled as he walked through the snow watching as Bunny enjoyed his time on the sky. Using Jack's staff, he made small animals out of snow and watched as they came to life and started running around.

"Hahaha! No matter how many times it is done, magic still amazes me. You learn quickly." Nickolas said.

Bunny smiled before landing beside Nick. He frowned as he rubbed his furless face. "I'm worried though. Little rodent said he made a deal with Pitch. I never thought to ask what he gave in return for the vile."

"Perhaps it is unimportant?"

"Ha, unlikely. Groundhog would have traded anything to get at me-" Bunny stopped. "He would."

"Vhat is it, Bunny?"

"Groundhog would have traded anything... but what does he have that Pitch would want? He doesn't do anything, all he does is sleep-" Bunny's eyes widened. "Oh, boy."

"Vhat, vhat?" Nick asked, losing his patience.

"Half a century ago, Groundhog was entrusted with a very important magic. A magic that could send magical creatures into a deep slumber, including the guardians."

"For how long?"

"If the right amount, forever."

Nickolas' eyes widened. "Why was Groundhog entrusted?"

"All he did was sleep, seemed like a good idea at the time, I suppose."

"You do not suppose he would trade something as precious as that, do you?"

"Transformation Dust isn't easy to come by and he seemed pretty bent on switching powers. It would not surprise me."

" _Shostakovich_."

"Pitch must be planning something big."

"Then we must get back to the North Pole, to warn everyone!"

Bunny leaned on the staff before shaking his head. "We don't know where we are. It might be too late by the time we get back to the pole. No. We have to find Pitch."

"Impossible! We do not know where he is!"

"Mate, where there's a will, there's a way. How are we going to do this? I have no idea. But we can't get anything done by just standing here."

Nickolas frowned as he scanned their surroundings before his eyes set once more on the village. "We could start there."

 **ROTG**

" _This is not good_." Sandy said, as he paced. " _Jack, even if I get the dust ready before the week is over, you won't be able to change back without Bunny. And there's the matter of Easter. It's up to you, Jack."_

"What? What about Bunny and North!? Sent off to who knows where!?"

" _Bunny is a skilled fighter, with or without his powers and North, though young, is still the Bandit King, they will be all right, for now. Our main priority is Easter, understood?"_

Jack ran a frustrated paw through his fur and started to pace. "Bunny said we had 200 more eggs to do. Tooth,"

The fairy looked up from she had been sitting, listening.

"Will you help me?" Jack asked.

"Of course! We can help deliver them as well. It'll be just like taking teeth, only we're leaving eggs."

" _I shall help as well,_ " Sandy put in. " _Once Easter is over and celebrated, we will begin the search for North and Bunny."_

"Sounds like a plan," Jack shrugged. "But what're we going to do about the Groundhog?"

" _Ah, yes, I nearly forgot. I shall report this to Manny, though I am positive he is already aware..."_

"Manny? Ha! No punishment he comes up will compare to mine." Tooth threatened. She was beautiful, but underneath her beauty was a warrior, and if anyone dared to cross the Tooth Fairy, teeth wouldn't be the only thing they'd lose.

Jack and Sandy exchanged nervous glances before Sandy clapped his hands together. "Shall we get to work?"

 **ROTG**

Bunny and Nickolas sat quietly among the trees, carefully hidden, observing the village life.

It was a small village, and looked as though it was built centuries ago.

"Looks deserted." Bunny said.

"Might be a place where we can shelter, eh?" Nickolas suggested.

"Worth a shot."

With that, the two crept closer to the village, but as they did, they found that there was more to this desolate little town then was seen.

Nickolas drew his swords and Bunny raised his staff, prepared for an ambush. Quiet as mice, they snuck in. Bunny went one way and Nickolas another. The Russian stuck close to the shadows, as he began to peek into cracked windows of seemingly abandoned homes. As he did, he was met with a frightening sight. On the floor, several bodies lay, curled up. He carefully slipped in and went kneeled by a child. To his surprise, she was asleep, in a deep slumber, as were the rest. Nickolas frowned as he stood. _Peculiar..._

"Nicky!" Bunny hissed as he peeked in. His eyes widened as the family on the floor. "Them too, eh?"

"Them? There's more?"

"Aye, each house here has a family, deep in slumber. Tried to wake one, didn't budge."

"What sorcery could this be?" Nickolas asked.

"If I had to guess, they've been hit by that sleep sand I told ya about. And judging by their state, it looks like they won't be waking up anytime soon."

"Vhat do we do?"

No sooner had Nickolas asked that when they heard something break outside. Each readied themselves before stepping out. Bunny frowned as he looked around, before a flower pot came hurdling at him. He was saved by Nickolas who swung his sword, smashing it to the ground.

"What the-"

"Be gone, outsiders!"

The two whipped around to see a teenage girl jump from the rood and land before them. "Or face me!"

 **FINALLY, an update. I haven't had much inspiration for any of my stories as of late, but I think that's all going to change. Thank you to all who are still reading this, I hope you like this new chapter. SORRY FOR THE LATENESS.**


End file.
